


He's Mine

by HolyVessel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Rhys, Death Threats, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omega Verse, One Shot, Protective Rhys, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: “Let me give you a piece of advice sweetheart. Handsome Jack is mine, he’s my alpha. If you ever come around him again I’ll blow your eyes out of your pretty little head. Understand?” Rhys asked. He bent down and pressed the barrel of the gun into one of her eyes, making her whimper in fear and quickly close that eye to avoid it being poked.





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Borderlands or it's characters.

Jack, Nisha, Tim and Wilhelm were all laughing heartily as they swapped stories and drank, seated in a booth at a bar in what was dubbed the party district of Helios. Nisha, Tim and Wilhelm were visiting from Pandora and Jack always loved to hear what stupid shit they got up to when they came for their quarterly visit. Officially they still worked for Jack, but the vault hunting business was slow so they monitored the many Hyperion sites on the planet. 

This trip, however, had a purpose. In between trips Jack had found an omega, a younger man named Rhys who also worked as his PA. Their relationship had progressed quickly and the pair had already bonded. Jack seemed happy, so his friends didn’t want to say anything to upset him, but they were worried. They had moved to bonding too quickly and the trio was worried that the omega was only after Jack’s money and power status. 

They were currently waiting for the man in question to join them, Jack told them that Rhys needed to take care of some last minute scheduling details and had told his alpha to go ahead of him. The drinks were flowing freely and they all had a slight buzz. Jack’s ECHO pinged and he lit up when he saw the notification from Rhys saying that he was on his way. They continued their story telling and after a few minutes Jack grinned when he felt a body press up next to him.

“Damn cupcake, that was fa-” Jack cut himself off as he looked to his left. There was an omega pressed against his side, but it wasn’t Rhys. 

“Hi.” The omega said with smile, her eyes glazed over in drunkenness. 

“Can I help you?” Jack asked, pulling his arm back to himself from where it was stretching to wrap around the omega’s shoulder.

“I just thought you could use some company.” She purred, inching closer as Jack pulled away.

“Ballsy, and normally I would accept, but I’m taken kitten.” Jack said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away, accidentally sending her crashing to the floor next to his booth. 

“Hey!” She cried.

Jack was about to tell her to either get lost or prepare for an airlocking when a boot suddenly appeared and kicked her to the floor. Rhys appeared a half second later and pressed his foot to her neck, glaring down at her coldly. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Rhys said, sending a loving smile to Jack. He leaned in and kissed Jack’s cheek before stealing his pistol from where it was holstered at his side. He removed the safety and pointed it down at the other omega. Her eyes widened in fear and she clutched at Rhys ankle as she tried to move his foot.

“You’re that new employee from the secretary pool right? Hired just last week?” Rhys asked. She nodded as best she could, struggling to swallow around Rhys’s boot. 

“Let me give you a piece of advice sweetheart. Handsome Jack is mine, he’s my alpha. If you ever come around him again I’ll blow your eyes out of your pretty little head. Understand?” Rhys asked. He bent down and pressed the barrel of the gun into one of her eyes, making her whimper in fear and quickly close that eye to avoid it being poked. 

“I said do you understand?!” Rhys said, narrowing his eyes in fury. He released the pressure on her throat but let his foot hover just above her.

“Y-yes!” She coughed out frantically. 

“Good, get the fuck out of here.” Rhys said, stepping back and watching her make a hasty escape. 

“You ok babe?” Rhys asked Jack. He leaned over and re-holstered Jack’s gun. Jack liked to sit on the outside of the booth, something about being able to protect Rhys from possible threats, so Rhys slid over Jack’s lap and positioned himself so that his back was against the wall and his legs were over Jack’s lap.

“Am I…holy goddamn shit pumpkin! Did you see her friggin face?! That was hot as hell, you are gettin’ it so hard tonight.” Jack replied with a wide grin. Rhys grinned back and winked at him in response, subtly rubbing his calf against Jack’s erection. 

Maybe they didn’t have anything to worry about after all.


End file.
